


答え

by Papy_1412



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aussi beaucoup de personnages secondaires qui apparaissent car je suis faible, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Gen, Mais beaucoup de friendship, Pas de TsukkiYama, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papy_1412/pseuds/Papy_1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le club de Karasuno a évolué. Ses membres grandissent, avancent vers leur futur. Un après-midi d'automne, Tadashi Yamaguchi, lui, se décide à accepter de rêver encore un peu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	答え

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction n'est pas du TsukiYama. Je vois d'où vient le ship, je pourrais même sûrement l'apprécier si seulement il n'était pas terriblement dépeint par l'ensemble du fandom, car réduisant souvent Tadashi à un simple fanboy timide, maigrelet, et bègue. Comprenez-moi, c'est mon personnage préféré, le voir donc ainsi me donne la gerbe.
> 
> Malgré tout, j'adore la friendship TsukiYama, et il y en aura dans cet OS. C'était tout pour les warnings. Le reste, j'espère que vous apprécierez ma version de Tadashi, et qu'elle fera honneur au personnage formidable et courageux qu'il est.

La balle roulait dans sa main, il observait ses circonvolutions, bougeait le poignet d'un mouvement un peu hésitant, pour que celle-ci ne s'arrête pas de tourner et surtout qu'elle ne tombe pas. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, il abandonna, et bougea d'un coup sec vers le haut, pour que le ballon s'élève. Celui-ci retomba dans sa paume qu'il avait rapidement tournée vers lui tandis que la balle bondissait. Puis son bras s'étira, jusqu'à ce que l'orbe entre ses doigts vaguement repliés ne vienne cacher le soleil.

Le bruit des chaussures sur le sol ciré du gymnase atteint ses oreilles, et il soupira longuement, ramenant le ballon sur son ventre, préférant utiliser sa paume libre pour le cacher de l'astre en cet après-midi de fin d'automne. Il ferma une seconde les yeux, tâcha de respirer, de ne pas penser.

Le club de volleyball de Karasuno terminait de s'entraîner, et il aurait dû se trouver avec eux. Il aurait dû aller s'assurer que Tanaka et Noya n'embêtaient pas trop Yachi, que Kageyama et Hinata n'étaient pas encore une fois partis pour voir celui qui pourrait faire le plus de tour de stade jusqu'à l'effondrement, que les première année avaient bien plié les filets. Mais à la place, Tadashi demeurait sur l'herbe, le regard dans le vague, à se demander à quel moment tout avait changé, ce qu'il se passait, tout à coup.

Il se sentait comprimé sous une masse qui avait jailli de nulle part, pour l'empêcher soudain de respirer. Elle grimpait contre son dos, crispait ses bras lorsque son cœur battait plus fort à la vue d'un nouveau service réussi. Elle rendait son ventre douloureux quand il apercevait Kageyama se battre pour être remarqué par les recruteurs universitaires car ses notes ne le lui permettraient jamais, et quand Tsukishima lui disait qu'il ne continuerait peut-être pas de jouer l'année prochaine, ou en tout cas pas longtemps.

L'Interhigh et le tournoi du printemps étaient finis, ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin cette année. Leurs derniers grands matchs au sommet avant l'entrée en terminale, les derniers de certains de leurs camarades et de leur capitaine. Le lycée passait vite, se rendait-il soudain compte, alors qu'il avait l'impression que c'était la veille qu'il avait joué ce match en trois-contre-trois face à ces deux idiots qui à l'époque ne faisaient que s'engueuler et étaient maintenant devenus les stars de Karasuno.

Autour de lui, il y avait beau demeurer des doutes, on voyait rapidement vers où se diriger. Les chemins se traçaient au fil des années, et Tadashi avait jusque-là cru que cela irait aussi pour lui. Jusqu'à l'idée, sourde, brûlante, de ne plus jamais jouer devant un public. Jusqu'à cette pensée qui l'avait rendu malade, de travailler dans un bureau et de ne plus jamais toucher à une balle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, le volley n'était plus un simple hobby.

Il aimait y jouer, et savait qu'il ne serait pas le même s'il n'avait pas été dans cette équipe. Peut-être serait-il encore accroché au dos de Tsukki, à juste rire de ses blagues, le numéro 2, sans avoir tenté de construire quelque chose de ses mains. C'était ce qui l'avait soudain mis au sol, cette pensée injuste mais si douloureuse d'un jour dire au revoir à ce sport qui l'avait grandi. Au fond de lui, il n'imaginait même pas ce que cela ferait de se lever sans devoir aller s'entraîner, de ne plus faire face à des joueurs le regardant avec une flamme dans les yeux car ils connaissaient son nom, et son service. Et il ne voulait pas le vivre. Cela le terrifiait bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer.

Tadashi se rassit en soupirant lourdement, ses pupilles planant sur l'étendue d'herbe derrière le lycée, laissant le vent faire voleter ses mèches. La porte qui se trouvait derrière lui grinça un peu, et il se retourna, prêt à s'excuser de ne pas avoir aidé à ranger, mais le doux sourire de leur capitaine le rassura.

« On a tous droit à une pause de temps en temps, haussa-t-il les épaules en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés, resserrant un peu sa veste contre lui car il faisait frais.

– Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira pas...

– Allons, Yamaguchi, tu es certainement celui qui travaille le plus dans l'équipe, personne ne t'en voudra. Et je viens de te le dire, il faut savoir prendre une pause. »

Il hocha vaguement la tête, refusant de montrer le doux plaisir qu'il prenait à entendre ces mots. Il se contenta alors de croiser ses bras sur ses genoux, d'observer l'herbe sous ses pieds, une fourmi se glissant entre les brins. Cependant, Ennoshita ne garda pas le silence bien longtemps :

« Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te demander, en fait. »

Cillant, il redressa la tête, levant une main pour soulever ses mèches brunes courtes voletantes qui venaient bloquer son regard, afin de faire face à son capitaine dont le ton plus sérieux l'intrigua. Il paraissait un peu gêné, hésitant, passant une main sur sa nuque, avant de s'esclaffer :

« Tu t'imagines bien que c'est pas si facile pour nous les terminales... surtout Tanaka et Noya, ce sont de tels crétins, ils ont quelques frayeurs par moments lorsqu'on leur rappelle qu'ils ne seront plus là l'année prochaine. Et puis, évidemment, aucun de nous ne veut arrêter le volley même si on a fini tous nos tournois. On aimerait vraiment le faire, avec vous, jusqu'au bout. »

Le plus âgé tourna sa tête vers lui, et lui fit un petit sourire :

« Ce n'est absolument pas qu'on ne croit pas en vous, au contraire. On sait que vous vous en sortirez parfaitement, même si vous avez aussi votre dose de crétins à la charge. Et j'ai peur de voir ce que donnerons Hinata et Kageyama comme senpai, vu que déjà, cette année, s'ils les impressionnaient au début, les secondes ont rapidement cerné les spécimens.

– Oui, je peux comprendre... »

L'autre brun hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur lui, ne le lâchant pas, alors qu'un pressentiment prenait Tadashi, pas vraiment que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer, mais que ce que cherchait à lui dire son capitaine, ce ne serait pas forcément facile à entendre.

« Je m'en doute. Et je pense que tu as compris ce que j'aimerai te demander, Yamaguchi. »

Un faible tremblement agita ses bras, et il tourna la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment, car il avait un peu de mal à se faire à cette idée, bien qu'elle l'ait déjà traversé. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de doucement répondre :

« Je sais que parmi tous les premières, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix, qu'un capitaine doit savoir garder la tête froide, ce qu'Hinata a du mal à faire. Qu'il doit aussi pouvoir parler à son équipe, ce dont Kageyama est incapable. Et que Tsukki n'est pas du genre à se mettre en quatre pour rassurer quelqu'un... avoua-t-il sous ses dents, un peu gêné de parler ainsi de son meilleur ami dans son dos.

– Nous avons suivi le même raisonnement, acquiesça Ennoshita.

– Mais malgré tout, reprit-il. Je ne suis pas certain, non plus... »

Être capitaine était un honneur tout comme un devoir. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire non, il le savait. Cependant, avoir de la confiance en soi pour la transmettre à son équipe, il n'était pas certain d'en être capable. Il n'était pas un homme charismatique comme Daichi, ou Hinata. Quand il parlait, il ne retenait pas forcément l'attention.

Mais d'un autre côté, l'envie d'essayer coulait aussi dans ses veines. La fierté de faire partie de cette équipe et de pouvoir la diriger, de pouvoir les mener loin. Celle d'être quelqu'un sur lequel on peut compter.

« Je comprends, Yamaguchi, le rassura son senpai. Après tout, la première fois qu'on m'en a parlé, je n'étais pas non plus certain que cela marcherait. C'est pour cela que je viens te le dire maintenant. » sa voix devint plus profonde, et cela poussa Tadashi à le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. « Moi, je suis certain que tu ferais un très bon leader. Autant que Daichi ou moi-même. Tu es le joueur le plus travailleur de l'équipe, et je t'ai vu évoluer. Je pense même que tu pourrais, avec encore du temps, devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel sur le terrain, et pas uniquement pour le service. »

Le mot fit battre le cœur de Tadashi plus fort, qui mordit durement sa lèvre.

« Tu es doué en volley. Tu sais parler lorsqu'il est nécessaire. Tu as su trouver les mots, avec Tsukishima ou d'autres. Tu te préoccupes de ton équipe. Tu as une aura capable de calmer, tout comme de faire se lever un stade entier. »

Il déglutit, serrant ses mains sur son t-shirt, ses yeux lentement humides.

« Tu ferais déjà un excellent capitaine, et je ne suis pas le seul à le savoir, souffla-t-il, assuré. La seule chose qui te manque est de t'en persuader toi-même. Alors, » il posa une main sur son épaule. « Prends ton temps. Observe autour de toi, réfléchis, regarde ce que tu peux déjà faire tandis que tu es encore en Première. Lorsque la fin de l'année arrivera, et que je te reposerai cette question, tu pourras ainsi me répondre. »

Sans rien d'autre qu'un dernier sourire, son capitaine se leva, essuyant rapidement son jogging, avant de retourner dans le gymnase, s'approchant derrière Noya qui tentait de faire un maximum de rebonds à un ballon sur ses bras devant un Tanaka enthousiasmé. Tadashi demeura assis quelques secondes, essuyant ses yeux, fermant les poings.

Puis il reprit la balle, se remit sur pieds, et trottina jusqu'à la porte. Ses yeux furent fixés sur le sol, tandis qu'il se disait qu'il avait encore quelques mois. Quelques mois pour tout mettre dans le volley, jusqu'à ce que la Terminale arrive, et à ce moment-là, il saurait quoi faire.

La réponse lui viendrait toute seule.

.

La neige tombait lentement, indolente, tandis que ses pas résonnaient sur l'asphalte gelée. Il frissonna un peu quand un coup de vent se glissa contre sa nuque, et il humidifia ses lèvres gercées. Ses doigts glacés plongés dans ses poches étaient un peu douloureux, et il se disait qu'il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour dormir après un long entraînement.

Tadashi repensa une seconde au visage illuminé de Nishinoya tandis qu'il lui réclamait plus de services, de continuer de lui envoyer la balle car _cette fois_ il parviendrait à la renvoyer parfaitement. Et il avait beau être toujours honoré de pouvoir tenir tête à ce génie de la réception, il n'y avait bien que Nishinoya et Hinata pour être capables de s'entraîner jusqu'à en vomir, et il était arrivé un moment où Yamaguchi avait juste reposé sa balle dans le chariot sans prendre en compte les supplications de son aîné.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que, comme souvent ces derniers mois, il se demandait ce que cela ferait d'être chargé de faire la discipline au sein de Karasuno l'année qui suivrait. Cela ne l'encourageait pas tellement à prendre le flambeau, mais heureusement, d'autres choses contrebalançaient les difficultés du poste. Il y avait par exemple ce regard que lui lançaient de temps en temps Kageyama et Hinata, durant un temps mort pendant un match d'entraînement, pour savoir ce qu'il proposait qu'ils fassent. Il y avait aussi le sourire en coin de Ukai, et les joues roses de Shimada lorsqu'Ennoshita se reculait pour le laisser parler.

L'idée d'être un leader, il ne s'y était pas encore vraiment fait. Parfois, il avait de gros doutes, et parfois l'envie lui tordait le ventre. Cette idée-là était toujours plaisante, mais aussi source de beaucoup de peur. Car Tadashi savait très bien ce que ses pensées ressassaient chaque soir lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas dormir. Cette vision de lui, plus âgé, portant cette fois un maillot rouge et blanc, faisant face à des adversaires ne parlant pas forcément la même langue que lui, dans un stade tellement, tellement plus grand que le court orange de Tokyo.

Il était partagé, par moments se disant qu'il était réellement capable de tenter sa chance, et parfois incapable d'imaginer que cela puisse arriver lorsqu'il existait des personnes tellement plus talentueuses, rien que dans sa propre équipe de lycée. On avait beau connaître désormais son numéro lors des matchs, craindre sa rotation de service; il n'avait rien de comparable à Hinata, Kageyama, Oikawa, ou Bokuto. Il n'était ni un génie, ni un des meilleurs joueurs du pays. Il restait Yamaguchi, le numéro 12 qui n'avait pas été titulaire en Seconde, le type du fond de la classe au physique typique et pas très musclé, le petit Tadashi aux tâches de rousseurs qui portait les cartables des autres.

Une silhouette familière lui parvint à travers la neige, tandis qu'il arrivait à la gare. Un sourire étira alors ses lèvres et il pressa le pas, car l'appeler ne servirait à rien étant donné que comme d'habitude, il avait son casque sur les oreilles.

« Eh, Tsukki! » fit-il lorsqu'il fut à côté de lui, posant légèrement une main sur son épaule.

Le grand blond haussa un sourcil et retira son casque en le saluant de la tête.

« Tu ne finis que maintenant?

– Ah, oui, s'esclaffa-t-il, tout en se sentant se réchauffer un peu une fois dans le bâtiment, tandis qu'ils fermaient leur parapluie. Nishinoya-senpai a eu du mal à s'arrêter...

– Comme si tu étais mieux, à toi aussi rester t'entraîner jusqu'à huit heures du soir. »

Il haussa les épaules, ne pouvant nier cela, alors qu'il serrait ses bras contre lui lorsque le train arriva, apportant avec lui une grande vague d'air glacé. Ils grimpèrent alors dans le wagon, celui-ci évidemment pratiquement vide vu qu'il était déjà vingt-et-une heures, et se mirent côte à côte le plus loin possible de la porte, pour éviter les courants d'air lorsque les portes s'ouvriraient.

Une fois le train reparti, et que le doux bruit des rails résonna entre eux, Tadashi put reprendre la parole :

« Mais, et toi, tu n'es pas non plus rentré chez toi. Un entraînement avec Akiteru? »

Son ami eut une moue qu'il sut reconnaître comme la preuve qu'il faisait erreur, et qui lui indiqua qui exactement il avait retrouvé si tard. Il aurait dû s'en douter lorsqu'il l'avait croisé, se retint-il de rire, parce que Tsukishima ne pouvait avoir l'air aussi ravi que lorsqu'il revoyait ses senpais de Tokyo.

« ...ou alors Bokuto-san et Kuroo-san?

– La ferme. » fit-il immédiatement, rosissant un peu.

Il aurait bien voulu l'embêter, le pousser à avouer qu'il les aimait bien malgré tout, sinon il n'aurait pas arrêté de les reprendre à chaque fois qu'ils l'appelaient Tsukki, il n'aurait certainement pas leur mail, et il ne les retrouveraient pas un soir de semaine, après l'entraînement, avec la certitude de venir pour jouer d'autres matchs. Mais Tadashi savait quand il était nécessaire de pousser certains boutons chez Tsukishima, et quand ce n'était pas le cas.

« Pourquoi venaient-ils à Miyagi? »

Le blond mit quelques secondes à se débarrasser de sa moue, pour finalement soupirer :

« Un match d'entraînement avec l'université. Les idiots qui ne savent que taper dans un ballon sont vraiment légion, à peine suis-je arrivé que Bokuto-san m'a attiré dans un nouveau trois contre trois.

– Il y avait aussi Akaashi-san?

– Hm, il y avait aussi le Grand Roi et le capitaine Sawamura. Il semble qu'ils ont organisé ces matchs d'entraînement pour aussi refaire quelques matchs avec des joueurs de leur génération. Je crois que d'autres de notre équipe et de Aoba Jousai vont venir je ne sais plus quand, ils veulent faire un petit week-end de tournois avec des matchs à un set, en mélangeant les joueurs. » il leva les yeux au ciel. « Il a juste fallu que je leur rappelle que ce sera compliqué pour tout le monde de se libérer, et que beaucoup n'auraient certainement pas la tête à ça avec les examens et l'entraînement. Quels imbéciles.

– Je pense que pas mal viendront quand même, ce sera sympa, acquiesça-t-il.

– En tout cas je leur ai dit que tu venais. »

Ceci, en revanche, lui fit ouvrir plus grand les yeux, surpris de l'annonce.

« Ah bon? Je veux bien, mais pourquoi?

– Parce que tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir eu beaucoup affaire à Bokuto-san et Kuroo-san, mais que je pense que cela pourrait t'intéresser. »

Et une fois qu'il eut dit cela, alors que les lumières clignotaient soudain un peu, Tsukishima plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et Tadashi déglutit. Il ne pouvait mentir, comme tout le monde il admirait énormément l'ancien Ace de Fukurodani. Après tout, il s'agissait de l'ancien quatrième meilleur joueur du pays. Mais ce n'était pas que cela. C'était aussi un capitaine.

Il trembla un peu lorsqu'il s'imagina, lui, à côté de grands joueurs, de grands capitaines tels que Bokuto Koutarou, Oikawa Tooru ou encore Kuroo Tetsurou. Ennoshita lui avait dit qu'il le voyait devenir comparable à lui, Daichi, meilleur que d'autres, et il avait du mal à imaginer cela vrai.

Cela n'empêcha pas l'adrénaline de couler dans ses veines à l'idée de les rencontrer, de leur faire face, d'apprendre d'eux, de tenter de devenir leur égal.

Il raffermit alors sa posture, et sa voix devint plus grave tandis qu'il donnait sa réponse, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de son meilleur ami, chez lequel il pouvait déceler un léger sourire.

« Je serais là. »

.

Les respirations haletantes résonnaient sur le court, tandis que les pieds foulaient le parquet en bois, une voix menant l'échauffement, faisant sonner le rythme de la course. Daichi semblait avoir gardé ses habitudes de meneur, et les plus jeunes du groupe le suivaient diligemment, tandis que certains, ayant besoin d'un échauffement spécifique, les observaient faire contre le mur du gymnase.

Kuroo ricanait sous ses dents en voyant passer l'ancien capitaine de Karasuno, et ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à son ami de toujours :

« Sawamura va finir soit G.O., soit animateur de centre aéré, je prends le pari.

– Heh, s'esclaffa sans tarder Bokuto, fléchissant les genoux, avant de faire de petits sauts sur place. Ça te dit qu'on lui offre une casquette rouge pour Noël?

– ''Le Gentil Organisateur Sawamura'', je suis sûr qu'en plus il ramènerait plein de nanas comme ça... »

A peine eut-il terminé de parler qu'il sentit sur lui le regard noir dudit Daichi, qui les entendait, et les entendrait toujours même s'ils chuchotaient. Une vraie maîtresse celui-là. Seulement, en grand ignorant qu'il est dès lors qu'il quitte le court de volley, Bokuto continua sur sa lancée :

« Rohh, mec, t'inquiète, toi aussi je suis sûr que si t'exposes tes cuisses comme lui, tu les fais toutes tomber! Et t'as un cul de ouf!

– Merci, mec, mais c'est un peu gay là. Et je crois que tu vas mourir si tu cours pas dans deux secondes. »

Immédiatement, les sourcils de l'ancien de Fukurodani s'élevèrent haut, il se retourna, croisa les yeux sombres et remplis de promesses de meurtre dudit brun, et fila immédiatement pour aller faire ses tours de terrain, malgré le froid glacial. Kuroo fut mort de rire une seconde, mais seulement jusqu'à ce que Daichi arrive malgré tout près de lui, et qu'il se fige.

« ...non mais on déconnait pour la casquette hein.

– Hm...

– Nan, mais sérieux. On est cons, tu devrais avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps. Désolé. »

Daichi secoua alors rapidement la tête en soupirant, et se plaça à côté de Kuroo pour s'étirer, s'exprimant finalement au bout de quelques secondes :

« En attendant, tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai demandé?

– Pour ton kouhai?

– Oui.

– Ah bah j'attends de jouer, et j'irai le voir après. Que je voie ce qu'il vaut avant tout. »

Daichi hocha la tête, repensa une seconde à son dernier coup de téléphone avec Ennoshita, puis une brève entrevue avec Tsukishima. Toujours soucieux de sa vieille équipe de lycée, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'en mêler. L'idée que Yamaguchi devienne le capitaine ne lui faisait pas peur, loin de là; c'était plutôt l'idée que celui-ci se fasse à l'idée d'être capitaine qui l'angoissait. Il le voyait très bien accepter sans pour autant penser qu'il méritait son poste, il le voyait douter, se rabaisser, se comparer aux autres; car lui aussi il était passé par là.

Alors il avait demandé à Kuroo d'essayer de lui parler, car si Tadashi et lui ne se connaissaient pas bien, il demeurait un capitaine et peut-être que sa parole, venant d'un inconnu, d'un ancien adversaire, vaudrait plus que la sienne, ancien capitaine qui croit toujours en ses coéquipiers quoiqu'il arrive. L'honnêteté, c'était ce qu'il espérait chez Kuroo, et il se disait que c'était une bonne idée que de se reposer sur lui. Après tout, c'était un bon gars, et il avait, plusieurs années plus tôt, avec Bokuto, été capable de se frayer un chemin dans la tête de Tsukishima. Alors même si, quand ils étaient laissés sans surveillance, les deux compères passaient plus pour des andouilles que des senpais solides; il savait que leur sincérité jouerait. Yamaguchi en apprendrait forcément, s'il échangeait avec eux.

Et il eut la preuve qu'il avait bien fait de s'en remettre à eux, car soudain, Kuroo eut un sourire en coin, de ceux qui donnent l'impression qu'il prépare un mauvais coup alors que c'est juste sa tête normale, qu'il n'a rien de malsain, est juste affligé d'un air mesquin qui lui pourrit parfois la vie.

« Je sais ce qu'on va faire, Sawamura. Ça va être un peu un électrochoc, mais là je pourrais voir vraiment ce que vaut ton kouhai. »

Daichi écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, et c'est à ce moment que Bokuto revint de ses tours de terrain, et que Oikawa trottina vers eux pour leur dire que tout le monde était chaud et prêt à commencer.

Le groupe de vingt-et-un joueurs de la même ancienne promotion se rassemblèrent alors au centre du gymnase, certaines discussions entre joueurs ne s'étant pas revus depuis un moment continuant de planer. Notamment Hinata et Lev, se plaisaient à babiller près d'un Kindaichi qui semblait complètement mal à l'aise à côté d'un Kageyama qui ne bougeait pas de la droite d'Hinata, l'écoutant sans dire un mot sauf parfois lancer une pauvre insulte envers son coéquipier. Malgré tout, les instigateurs d'un tel rassemblement réclamèrent rapidement le silence, et c'est ainsi que Oikawa frappa dans ses mains, son habituel sourire dédaigneux aux lèvres.

« Alleeeeez, les gars, on se tait, on écoute la jolie voix de ses capitaines~

– T'es actuellement le capitaine de personne, fit laconiquement remarquer Iwaizumi, malgré tout dans l'arc de cercle qui entourait les quatre anciens capitaines.

– Ah, mais qui a laissé ce petit collégien insolent entrer dans le gymnase, c'est une réunion sérieuse- »

Une fois qu'Iwaizumi eut remis sa chaussure qui n'avait pas attendu pour voler vers le crâne de l'ancien capitaine d'Aoba Jousai, Daichi soupira puis prit la parole :

« Bref, on a là les équipes qu'on a composées par rapport à ceux qui se trouvaient ici. Forcément, on a essayé de mélanger un peu tout le monde pour que ce soit plus intéressant que de faire une refonte de l'an dernier, et surtout nous en apprendrons tous beaucoup à jouer avec des joueurs dont nous n'avons pas l'habitude. Cela sera forcément un peu difficile, pas aussi fluide qu'un match normal, mais de toute manière il n'y a pas de trophée, nous sommes juste là pour nous entraîner et nous retrouver après tout ce temps. »

Il fallut évidemment pour conclure le discours solennel de Daichi que Tanaka siffle d'admiration devant tant de sérieux, presque comme un coach. Bokuto ne tarda alors pas à ricaner sous cape en murmurant _G.O._ , ce qui lui attira les foudres du regard de Daichi, et le calma immédiatement.

« Nous avons donc fait trois équipes de sept, pour des matchs à un set. Chaque équipe en affrontera une autre deux fois, et en cas d'une victoire pour chaque équipe contre une autre, nous ferons un dernier match pour les départager. Kuroo, c'est toi qui a les listes? »

Le brun hocha la tête et s'approcha, agitant son papier, son sourire en coin de retour :

« Interdiction de vous plaindre, vous autres, si vous êtes pas avec votre copain, c'est le but du jeu en même temps. Déjà, on a choisi les passeurs, et heureusement que vous étiez que trois, si Sugawara avait été là je me serais senti coupable. Il y aura Kageyama, Oikawa, et Akaashi qui passeront pour les trois différentes équipes. »

D'un petit geste de main, il les invita à se mettre à part, pour qu'ensuite les équipes de fortune se forment.

« Alors, avec Kageyama, en libéro on a mis Yaku, puis Hinata, Matsukawa, Yamamoto, Hanamaki, et Bokuto. Normalement on vous laisserait le choix, mais les capitaines se sont plus ou moins trouvés tous seuls : vous serez donc sous les ordres du hibou.

– HEY! »

L'exclamation de son ami fut ignorée, alors qu'au même moment, certains hallucinaient de voir Kageyama et Hinata à nouveau ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Tanaka ne fasse remarquer que sans ça, Hinata n'irait sûrement pas bien loin. Celui-ci rougissait en criant qu'il avait dépassé ce stade, et fort heureusement son senpai le rassura rapidement, lui disant qu'il blaguait. Kuroo, lui, se retint d'expliquer que cette décision avait été prise par Daichi lorsqu'il avait fait remarquer que Kageyama, s'il devait gagner la confiance de nouveaux coéquipiers, perdrait les pédales si jamais il n'y avait pas au moins Hinata sur lequel se reposer.

« Passons. Avec Oikawa, Komi en Libero; puis Inuoka, Kindaichi, Lev, Tanaka et Konoha. Oikawa prendra alors la tête. »

Iwaizumi ricana en voyant la tête de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il réentendit la liste, boudant certainement parce que lui n'avait pas le droit à son Ace de prédilection.

« Et pour finir, avec Akaashi. Vu qu'il nous manquait un libero, Sawamura s'est proposé, vu ses capacités de réception. Avec eux, Sarukui, Iwaizumi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi et moi-même. D'un commun accord, le capitaine sera Yamaguchi. C'est tout. » un silence choqué n'eut pas le temps de s'installer entre les joueurs. « Maintenant, on s'entraîne chacun de son côté, allez, les coachs qui vont arbitrer vont arriver dans moins d'une heure, coordonnez-vous! »

Rapidement, les trois équipes se dispersèrent, menées par leurs capitaines, sauf celle de Kuroo et Daichi. Les murmures n'avaient cessé de résonner malgré l'ordre de dispersion, et Tadashi trembla un peu avant de s'approcher d'un pas vers son ancien coéquipier :

« Capitaine, pourquoi-

– Ah, intervint Kuroo, s'éclaircissant la gorge, et se plaçant devant l'ancien attaquant de Karasuno. C'est moi qui ait décidé ça, Yamaguchi. J'veux voir ce que tu vaux, alors t'as pas intérêt à jouer la chochotte. En plus, Mister Cuisses est libéro, il peut pas être capitaine. » il croisa les bras, et tonna : « Le capitaine, c'est toi. Alors agit en tant que tel, on a pas de temps à perdre. »

Et si Daichi voulut intervenir, dire à Kuroo que de jouer le rôle du méchant n'aiderait pas forcément son kouhai (et peut-être revenir sur ce surnom des plus dérangeant); celui-ci lui prouva, une énième fois, qu'il avait bien plus grandi qu'il ne le pensait. Tadashi, en entendant ceci, sembla se gonfler d'orgueil, serra les poings, déglutit, et hocha la tête, avant d'aller chercher leurs maillots et de lancer au groupe qu'il fallait que l'un d'entre eux aille prendre des ballons avant qu'ils ne soient tous réquisitionnés, et qu'ils pourraient construire une formation solide à partir de ce qu'il verrait.

Iwaizumi se lança à la poursuite de Oikawa qui tentait de s'emparer du chariot pour sa propre équipe, et Daichi lança un regard à Kuroo, qui avait les yeux un peu plus grands ouverts qu'avant.

« Sawamura, Tsukki, je me demande pourquoi vous vous inquiétez. »

Derrière eux, Tsukishima se contenta de lâcher un ton méprisant, car il n'avait jamais douté de son meilleur ami, au contraire. Daichi, lui, sentit des larmes de fierté lui monter aux yeux, se disant que oui, son ancienne équipe était entre de bonnes mains. Il colla malgré tout, pour la peine, une beigne à Kuroo.

.

Une grande goulée d'eau plus tard, Tadashi expira lentement, passant ensuite une main sur son front humide. Il faisait froid dehors, mais il n'y avait des robinets qu'en extérieur, alors il se dépêchait de se réhydrater avant de retourner à l'intérieur pour aider les autres à ranger après leurs matchs. L'expérience avait été très intéressante, c'était étrange de jouer avec d'anciens adversaires, mais aussi enrichissant. Il comprenait le plaisir (caché certes) et l'expérience qu'avait pu en tirer Tsukishima l'année passée, lors de leur camp d'entraînement à Shinzen.

Des pas s'approchèrent de lui, faisant avec le mouvement couler de l'air froid vers lui, ainsi que frissonner. Il se retourna néanmoins, frottant ses mains, et haussa les sourcils en apercevant l'Ace de Fukurodani lui faire le signe de la victoire, tout sourire, avant d'à son tour se servir au robinet.

« Alors p'tit gars, j'te prenais pour un simplet, mais quand tu veux tu peux gueuler!

– Heu, merci...? »

Bokuto et son franc parler, il savait qu'il ne saurait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre, et vu les réactions d'Akaashi, celui-ci avait depuis longtemps abandonné lui aussi. Malgré tout, l'allusion lui rappela avec un peu de honte ce moment où, complètement dans son match, il avait haussé la voix car son meilleur ami ne donnait pas son maximum, visiblement lassé à force de faire le block avec Kuroo qui adorait lui rappeler à quel point il était fier d'être le senpai d'un si mignon kouhai.

« Ahaha! Je déconne pas! insista-t-il, n'ayant pas l'air frigorifié dans le temps hivernal et le début de gel sur le sol. J'ai vu la tête d'Akaashi, il a été impressionné!

– Merci, vous avez aussi très bien joué.

– Ah, bah normal, même si bon, sérieux, ton passeur là, il est flippant! La balle directement dans la main, et après il vient vers moi avec l'air d'être sur le point de se liquéfier en s'excusant! Trop chelou; j'aime bien, mais chelou! »

En entendant ceci, et en voyant l'imitation que faisait Bokuto de Kageyama, il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, marchant ensuite vers les portes du gymnase car il allait sinon tomber malade. Bokuto, ayant fini de remplir sa bouteille, le suivit.

« Malgré tout, nous avons été bien ridicules face à Oikawa-san...

– Lui c'est de la triche, fit-il la moue. Il est capable de jouer avec n'importe qui en deux minutes, c'est classe mais c'est dingue. Enfin, maintenant je regrette de pas avoir pu affronter Aoba Jousai au lycée, ç'aurait été marrant, plus que contre Ushiwaka-je-chie-pas-souvent, ahaha! »

A l'image, il ne put que rire de nouveau, car vraiment, l'Ace était un spécimen, mais qu'il aimait bien son honnêteté. L'hypocrisie, c'était quelque chose que Tadashi rejetait après tout, et elle n'existait pas chez Bokuto Koutarou, bien que parfois il devait sûrement être nécessaire qu'il se taise. A cet instant, en tout cas, il appréciait.

Ils se séparèrent pour finir de nettoyer le gymnase, et la sensation de bien-être qui existait à cet instant en Tadashi ne disparaissait pas. Alors qu'il se dépêchait d'aller jusqu'aux vestiaires bondés, de se changer, il gardait une douce chaleur dans son ventre, plaisante, sans qu'il ne puisse trop mettre le doigt dessus.

Et c'est celle-ci qui le poussa à dire à Tsukishima de rentrer sans lui, car il marcha vers le vestiaire des anciens troisième années, et osa toquer à la porte lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait dedans plus que les joueurs de volley universitaires, Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou et Kuroo Tetsurou.

« Je ne dérange pas...? »

Le passeur haussa un sourcil en le voyant, ne s'attendant certainement pas à l'arrivée; contrairement au brun qui laissa son sourire s'élargir.

« Ben c'est Tada-chan~ »

Il laissa une seconde ses yeux s'agrandir en entendant l'ancien joueur de Seijou l'appeler ainsi, et répondit rapidement, ne pouvant empêcher ses paupières de s'étrécir d'horreur :

« S'il vous plaît, Oikawa-san, juste Tadashi à la rigueur... »

Bokuto sembla mourir de rire en entendant ceci, Kuroo ayant lui aussi l'air constipé alors qu'Oikawa arborait un air choqué, avant de croiser les bras.

« Les jeunes ces temps-ci, plus aucun respect.

– Y a bien que Iwaizumi qui a fini par accepter son surnom, et il continue régulièrement de te foutre des pains à cause de ça.

– Geh! »

Riant encore à en crever les tympans, Bokuto fit tomber son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune :

« Ahaha, c'est qu'il est marrant le copain de Tsukki!

– Merci...

– Et donc? » ses grands yeux le fixèrent, brillants, presque impatients. « Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue. Mais il fixa les trois autres adolescents, et l'intérêt de sa question lui échappa. Il se dit qu'il n'en avait peut-être pas besoin. Il aurait voulu leur demander ce qu'ils avaient pensé de sa prestation, s'ils considéraient qu'il était apte, ou non.

Mais il lisait dans leur regard bien plus. C'était l'acceptation, c'était le respect, c'était qu'ils considéraient qu'il était à leur niveau. Ils étaient des senpai, mais pas des rois. Ils étaient comme lui, et s'il voulait grandir, il fallait savoir avancer sûr de lui.

Et à cet instant, il était plutôt sûr. Alors il répondit simplement, laissant son sourire s'élargir :

« Je voulais juste vous dire merci. »

A ceci, le calme s'installa finalement dans le vestiaire. Ils le fixèrent, et il ne lâcha pas leurs regards. Au final, seul Bokuto haussa son pouce, son sourire s'étirant largement, et celui d'Oikawa perdit son côté arrogant.

Ce soir-là, en s'endormant, il ne pensa pas à sa peur de l'avenir.

.

La neige venait enfin de fondre quand le coach Ukai vint lui parler.

La conversation fut longue, un peu maladroite. Celui-ci n'était jamais le plus à l'aise qui soit lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler à ses joueurs, et Tadashi ne pouvait lui jeter la pierre. Lui non plus, il n'aurait certainement pas pu facilement aller voir un camarade, et tenter de le persuader de faire quelque chose en pensant qu'il refuserait immédiatement.

Il écouta malgré tout ce que lui disait le plus âgé, car il voulait savoir son point de vue. Il ne lui dit ainsi pas les mêmes choses qu'Ennoshita. Il lui parla de grandes responsabilités, de poids sur les épaules, d'un poste apportant fierté mais aussi travail. Il lui parla de son expérience, qu'il n'avait jamais été un meneur et ne s'était jamais senti ainsi, ce qui expliquait sa première difficulté à les entraîner, eux.

Tadashi apprécia son discours. Ukai était honnête, tentait par moments de radoucir ses mots avant d'immédiatement se reprendre, car il ne pouvait ne permettre de lui mentir. Bizarrement, cela le rassurait vraiment.

Mais à ce niveau-là, être capitaine n'était plus quelque chose qu'il pouvait refuser. Il l'avait accepté, et se sentait capable de faire cela. Il voulait y arriver. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il tenait véritablement à savoir, qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, qui l'empêchait parfois de dormir.

« J'ai parfois imaginé continuer, vous savez? »

Cela sembla renverser Ukai, qui figea sa main qui venait frotter sa nuque, certainement pour chercher quoi dire alors qu'il avait terminé de parler et que son élève restait silencieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Tadashi, malgré tout, continua :

« J'ai fais plus qu'imaginer, en fait. J'en rêve. Je sais que cela peut paraître idiot. Je sais que je ne suis pas Kageyama ou Hinata. Je sais que je n'ai pas autant de capacités. Je sais que je suis encore loin d'être ne serait-ce qu'observé par des recruteurs... »

Sa respiration s'accéléra, il ferma les poings alors qu'il revoyait son premier service gagnant, le premier qui avait vraiment compté, face à Aoba Jousai, déjà plus d'un an plus tôt. Il déglutit en se rappelant de sa peur, à chaque fois qu'il allait sur le terrain, de ne plus y revenir; celle-ci qui disparaissait quand il continuait de marquer. Ses bras tremblèrent alors qu'il se rappelait de la coupe, brandie par toute leur équipe, et ses larmes alors qu'il savait qu'il avait mérité, gagné son droit de se trouver là, au sommet.

Alors, les yeux brillants, il se tourna vers son entraîneur.

« Mais je veux le faire, souffla-t-il, de la force venant faire trembler sa voix. Je ne veux pas arrêter, coach. Je ne veux plus revenir au point de départ, et me contenter d'être en arrière plan. Je veux gagner. Je veux continuer à gagner, me battre. Même si c'est pour me faire piétiner, je veux poursuivre le combat. Je ne veux pas abandonner le volley! »

Ukai avait les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il lui ouvrait son cœur, que ses mots tremblaient sous son émotions et qu'il se sentait l'envie de pleurer. Alors, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le blond fit tomber une main sur sa tête. Puis, les dents serrées, il s'approcha, et lui tonna :

« Dans ce cas, écrase-les. »

Il hocha vivement la tête en laissant une larme glisser le long de sa joue. Car c'était la seule réponse qu'il souhaitait entendre, et qu'il voulait croire.

.

La balle roulait dans sa main, sans qu'il ne craigne qu'elle tombe. Elle était comme un nouveau membre, une nouvelle articulation. Il observait ses circonvolutions, bougeait le poignet sans réfléchir, pour que celle-ci ne s'arrête pas de tourner. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il bougea d'un coup sec vers le haut, pour que le ballon s'élève. Celui-ci retomba dans sa paume qu'il avait rapidement tournée vers lui tandis que la balle s'élevait. Mais, au final, il la ramena contre son torse. Il choisit d'admirer le soleil, le ciel.

Le bruit des chaussures sur le sol ciré du gymnase atteint ses oreilles. Des cris émanaient de celui-ci, il devrait bientôt y retourner, car il était certain que ses coéquipiers ne devaient pas être bien concentrés. Surtout Kageyama et Hinata, qui étaient fébriles depuis une semaine. Depuis la fin du tournoi du printemps.

Les sélections des universités. Qui serait jugé à la hauteur pour tenter de continuer en voie professionnelle. Il était certain que ses deux amis y arriveraient facilement, ils avaient le volleyball dans le sang. Il était heureux pour eux.

Même s'il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Cependant, Tadashi demeurait, au fond, un fuyard. Il préférait ne pas rester auprès d'eux, rien que quelques minutes, car il craignait ce que cela lui ferait de voir des lettres pour les deux, et rien pour lui. Il avait fait de son mieux, voire trop, on l'avait sermonné car il travaillait trop. Il avait été traité d'accro au volley, notamment par son meilleur ami, et l'ironie l'avait fait s'esclaffer, tandis qu'il posait des paquets de glace contre ses genoux le soir en rentrant. Sa mère ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il lui dirait, qu'il réussisse ou non.

Soudain, un cri fendit l'air, et il se redressa. De là où il était, Tadashi vit clairement la lettre dans les mains d'Hinata. Il respira un grand coup, l'excitation l'envahissant, car l'enthousiasme du rouquin était contagieux, c'était connu. A ses côtés, le grand brun ne bougeait plus, comme figé dans la glace, alors qu'il fixait sa propre enveloppe. Il entendit des rires, quelqu'un qui le charriait car il devenait violet.

Il les fixa, se dit qu'il devrait se lever, au moins pour rappeler à Kageyama qu'il devait survivre et donc respirer s'il souhaitait vraiment intégrer une équipe. Mais pour quelques minutes, il ne bougea pas. Cela lui sembla impossible. La gorge nouée, il resta assis dans l'herbe, son cerveau totalement vide de pensées, à juste voir les joueurs déambuler, alors que lui, dehors, était figé, à part, en dehors de la joie qui régnait.

On tapota doucement son épaule. Il se redressa vivement, et croisa avec stupeur le sourire en coin de son meilleur ami, peut-être plus doux que d'habitude. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, car il aurait dû être à son cours d'économie avancée. Mais il vit l'enveloppe que Tsukishima lui tendait.

Sa réponse, tant cherchée, elle était là.

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.
> 
> Le titre se transcrit "kotae" et signifie "réponse".


End file.
